


needs have needs

by liesmith



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Complete AU, Fuck Until Dawn, M/M, like the game will never take place in this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he's being catfished. he has to be</p><p>or</p><p>this really is joshua washington and he <i>wants</i> to date chris</p>
            </blockquote>





	needs have needs

**Author's Note:**

> emetophobia warning later in the chapter!

Online dating is, at best, shady, and at it’s worst, a minor heartache. It’s a nuisance, but Chris really has nowhere else to turn, especially not after Sam sets up a profile for him. He’s doing it out of obligation now, idly flicking through OkCupid with a glazed stare. The few dates he’s been on have been disastrous; creepers and chubby chasers seem to be the only thing he manages to attract.

And then, out of the blue, someone with the username blacklag00n messages him.

And their account picture just happens to be popular indie director, Josh Washington.

No way is he going to get catfished like this. It’s so obvious. Even if Josh is just an indie guy, his dad’s popular as fuck and rich to boot, so why bother trying to use his image to pick up guys? Chris ignores the message for a day or two, laughing it over with Ashley, before he realizes this could be the real deal. Maybe his luck has turned up? What if… this is really Josh? And Josh wants to… talk to him? Unbelievable.

Chris sends a message back two nights later.

blacklag00n gets back to him almost immediately.

Fuck. 

* * *

 

They’ve been talking for months now. Chris is embarrassed that he’s let this play out for so long, but he can’t stop the hopeful feeling that this is still the real Josh. He wakes up to inane texts from 4 am, has little contact throughout the day from Josh, and goes to sleep with Josh full-on babbling about some movie. It’s a delicate ecosystem and from time to time, Chris forgets they’re genuinely dating. He assumes they must be; it’s been five months.

Eight months later, Josh says he’s coming to Boston to scout for locations.

He wants to meet up.

Chris wants to die.

He spends weeks agonizing over the fact his play fantasy will finally be gone. He’ll meet the catfish, and then he’ll be lonely forever. That’s that.

So they make a date for April. Josh’ll see him the second weekend at the coffee shop a bit from the hotel he’ll be staying at.

Play it cool, Christopher. 

* * *

 

Chris sits in the coffee shop, leg jittering and hands curled tight around the mug of coffee. It burns, but he can’t let go. It’s the only thing grounding him right now; Josh is gonna show up at any moment.

Or the catfish.

He hopes it’s Josh.

His phone twinkles, making a sound he ripped from a video game. Pulling it out, a message flashes on his screen.

_be there in twenty. traffic sux here bro. y do u liv in boston?_

**cuz**

_if u say so, nice reasoning_

**yw**

Chris slides his phone back into his pocket, swallowing hard. Twenty. Twenty more minutes and he’ll find Josh and/or a catfish, but hopefully Josh. He prays to God it’s Josh.

Twenty minutes later and three nervous coding attempts on his phone, Chris looks up to see the real fuckin’ deal standing in front of his table with a sleepy grin, and, oh _fuck_ , it really is Josh Washington.

He’s going to puke.

Josh, however, just sits across from him and gives a nod.

“Finally, right?”

“You… you’re real.”

“Most days, yeah.”

“I thought you were a catfish this whole time!”

Josh blinks before grinning, resisting the urge to laugh. “You… thought I was a catfish this whole time? The whole time we talked, you just assumed I was some weirdo?”

“Basically,” Chris groans, hiding his face in his hands, “I thought like… a negative one percent chance this was real! Oh, fuck!”

“Oh fuck indeed, bro. I can’t believe you thought I was a catfish,” Josh can’t stop grinning, but he doesn’t seem offended. That’s a small win for Chris, “that’s cute as hell. I can’t believe you sexted me thinking I was a catfish.”

“I had… a small hope you weren’t!”

“What’s that hope feel like?”

“Puke.”

“Oof, that’s rough,” Josh reaches over and pats Chris’ hand before covering it with his own, head cocked, “don’t puke because of me. How will we go on a real date?”

A real date.

Chris drops his forehead to his hand, exhaling through his nose.

“Oh, fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> based on the au my friend and i are rping... popular indie director josh and not so popular at all anything chris date.
> 
> you know, they're guy pals


End file.
